What REALLY happened at the end of Harry Potter!
by Sarawr Smiles
Summary: What - myself and a friend - REALLY think what happened at the end of Harry Potter. Set in fourth year! It starts with a Goblet, and ends with a sulking! WARNING!: OOCness! Also, my have concequences of laughter, if your into this type of humor. :D


Okay, this story was made up one evening by two crazy girls who think that one icon they saw is REALLY what happened at the end of Harry Potter.

All rights (and money) belong to J.K Rowling, and the only thing we can say that we own about this story is the keyboard that we write on :P

Warning!: this story is VERY OOC! Like 'A date with snape' the characters are not at all like the characters in the real book.\

Please, im still a Noob at writing, so have mercy! And i welcome reviews of all kinds! Go on! Don't feel shy!

* * *

It all happened in Harry Potters' Fourth year, the Triwizard tournement selection had begun,  
so far all 3 champions had been chosen, when the Goblet started hissing, and flaming again.

All the professeurs cautiously walked towards the Goblet, wondering what was happening. Suddenly, a small peice of parchment shot out of the Goblet and floated slowly to Dumbledores' out-stretched hand. His eyes peered through the half-moon spectecles to the scap of paper in his hand, as he read it aloud.

"The next Champion is....."Your Mum" " he said in his booming voice.

The Great Hall stilled as they took in his words, before an over all confusion and snickering filled the hall. The resident headmaster of Hogwarts blinked, realising what he had just said.

"Alright, who wrote this?" he said.

A giggling came from the entrance of the Great hall, and there stood Voldemort laughing like an evil mad man. Dumbledore glared at the 'Dark' Lord latet childish act.

"MWHAHAAHHAHAHAH!!!!---"  
"MR. RIDDLE, DETENTION!" boomed the head master

"AWWWW, Man!!" whined Voldemort. "I'll show you a detention...Son of a Banshee"

"Mr. Riddle that is Quite enough! go to my office this INSTANT!" Dumbledore ordered

"NO! You can SWISH AND FLICKER! Voldemort said as he stormed out of the Hall in a huff.

Through this whole conversation, the Student and Staff in the Great Hall had been watching this verbal dispute. Most raised there eyebrows in dis-belief when Voldemort, The current Dark Lord, stormed out of the hall, for being told that he earned a detention, and was sent to the Headmasters Office.

Infuriated by Voldemorts attitude, stood up and yelled to his retreating backside down the hall. "RIGHT! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART MOUTH! YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! OF A TIME OUT!"  
As he spoke these words ominous, evil music played through the halls of Hogwarts.

"Alright! Alright! Im soooorrr-----eeeeyyy!!" Voldemort whimpered.  
"Say sorry, Tom" Dumbledore said softly, anger streaming from his person.  
"NO!" came the childish remark "Say Sorry!" The booming voice of Albus Dumbledore roared through the hall.  
"fine! alright! sorry!" Voldemort huffed, his arms crossed over his chest.

And with that, Voldemort huffed, turned, and left Hogwart, school of witchcraft and wizardry, never to bother the school again, only to sulk in the corner.

The end

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

okay, heres the actual conversation that started this :P

"-lol, just the seriousness, the ...."your mum"

alright.. WHO WROTE THIS

lol, snape giggling in the backround

--na voldemort *long echoing laugh* mwahahahahahaha- DETENTION MR RIDDLE awww man!

-roflmao!!!!! *grumpy voldemort* mutter,mutter,mutter.

--PPP voldemort voice- il show you detention son of a banshee *mutter mutter* il kill you

-dumbledore-Mr. Riddle that is Quite enough! go to my office this INSTANT!  
voldemort- NO! You can SWISH A FLICKER! *moodily storm out in a huff*

--*dumbledore stands up* RIGHT! *godly storm raises* I"VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SMART MOUTH!!!! YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES !!!! OF A TIME OUT *evil godly music plays*

-*voldemort* alright! alright! soorr---eeyy!  
*dumbledore* say sorry, tom.  
*voldemort* no!  
*booming voice* say sorry*  
*voldemort* SORRY!  
*runs away* "

-

* * *

heres the picture that started it all! (we do not own it in any shape or form!)

.com

/albums/q391/wolfsister121

* * *


End file.
